This invention relates to storage racks. More particularly, it relates to improved storage racks which are of a modular construction and which are adjustable to fit various arrangements. More particularly still, the storage racks are adjustable to fit cabinets throughout the house whether the cabinet is in the kitchen, bath or pantry.
Cabinet storage racks generally are well known, however, most, if not all of the existing storage racks, are of a unitary construction and are not adjustable to fit cabinets of different sizes. These storage racks also are difficult to package, store, ship and display for sale because of the unitary construction.
In contrast to available storage racks, the storage rack of the present invention is comprised of a pair of brackets, each of which preferably and advantageously is of a two-piece construction so that they can be easily packaged for storage and shipping. Along with these brackets there is provided a number of shelves, usually three, which are of a vinyl coated wire construction. The shelves can be provided in different lengths, such as, for example, 9 inch, 111/2 inch and 14 inch, so as to accommodate cabinets of various sizes.
The storage racks are attached to a cabinet door by first affixing the brackets in parallel, spaced-apart relationship to the inside of the cabinet door. In affixing these brackets to the cabinet door, the spacing between them should at least closely approximate the length of shelves to be supported by the brackets. It is not necessary that the spacing between the brackets be exact, since the shelves are designed to compensate for variations in the spacing between the brackets.
The shelves, as indicated above, are of a vinyl coated wire construction having a bottom wall, a front wall and a pair of side walls. The side walls are of a unique construction in that they are not secured to the bottom wall and are free to be bent to expand, or reduce, the spacing between the terminal ends thereof. The terminal ends of the side walls have affixed thereto fastening means which are formed to be adjustably and releasably secured to the brackets by extending the ends thereof into a pair of spaced-apart holes in the brackets. In this respect, the brackets have spaced-apart holes along the length thereof so that the shelves can be adjustably spaced apart on the brackets, as desired.
As indicated above, the side walls are not secured to the bottom wall and are free to be bent to expand, or reduce, the spacing between the terminal ends thereof. Accordingly, if, for example, a 9 inch shelf is to be affixed to the brackets and the brackets are not mounted exactly 9 inches apart, the terminal ends of the side walls can be bent outwardly, or inwardly, to compensate for the variation in the spacing between the brackets. With this arrangement, the storage racks can be more easily and quickly mounted on the cabinet doors.
It is, thererfore, an object of the present invention, to provide an improved modular storage rack which is of a modular construction and which is adjustable to fit various arrangements.